Dont know why
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: ROn finds something about Harry which turns everyones world upside down. And whats it have to do with Draco Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

Don't know what to name it. Open to suggestions  
  
~ Pairings = Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione ~ Rating = Uh I guess PG-13  
  
Disclaimer ~ Warning ~ Warning ~ Warning ~ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF DRACO AND HARRY LEAVE!!! Otherwise I just have to say that I do not own this. I wish I did but alas...I only own my book that I am writing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was pulled from a deep sleep by the sound of a shrilled voice which echoed throughout out the halls of the girls side of Gryffindor.  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"  
"WHA!" she exclaimed as she fell from her bed.  
"Hermione, are you awake?" Ron's voice echoed into her room  
"SHHH Ron! I was asleep but now I'm up. What time is it?"  
"Can I come in please? Its really important!"  
"You shouldn't even be here! So be quiet before you wake up all of Gryffindor!" She sighed then looked at her watch. "Its 1:30 Ron. This better be good." The door to her room slowly crept open and in jumped Ron. He looked as if, in the muggle world they would say, as if he had seen a ghost. He slammed the door behind him shut. "RON!" she sighed deeply. "Just because we have been together now for 6 mounths 2 days and 12 hours doesn't mean you can awake me at this time in the morning!"  
"Awe, you've been counting." He said throwing her his best smile for  
this time of the morning. Hermione blushed and then remembered that  
she was supposed to be mad. "Alright, now what did you want? And why couldn't you wake harry about it instead of me?" "Because it's about Harry." "Is he alright!" "Um...I'm not sure." "What do you mean you're not sure? And what's that?" She said pointing to the book under Ron's arm. "Isn't that Harry's Journal?" "Ya." "What are you doing with it?" Ron quickly walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "Well, I woke up around twelve and couldn't sleep, so I glanced over at harry to see if he was awake. He wasn't but he had fallen asleep with his journal open, atop his chest. So I went over and picked it up. I swear to you I was only going to close it and put it away, but then I saw somethin'." "What did you see?" "A name." "A BLOODY NAME! THAT'S IT!" "Shh! It wasn't just any name." "Well whose was it." "It...was...it..." "Oh spit it out already." "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "What!?" She screeched feeling as though she had been slapped. "What else did it say?" "You're not going to believe this." He said while opening the book and ruffling through the pages. "Look here." He said pointing his finger to the page then he began to read aloud. "September 9th. Today was torture. Especially in potions class. He sat right in front of me. To stare at him without letting anyone see, it drives me mad! I don't think Ron or Hermione know yet. Which is good. I mean who would believe that I was in love with Draco Malfoy. My supposed 'arch enemy'. More like the love of my life. I wish I didn't love him. I wish I could ignore his golden hair or his beautifully toned voice, but I cant. I still love him." "No Way!" Hermione gasped as she threw her hand clasping to her face. "Wait there's more, listen to this. September 12th." "Yesterday." Hermione chimed in. Ron nodded his head and continued. "I wish I could tell someone. This is ripping me apart! If I was to tell Ron but he would not only never talk to me again but he would kill me. I can here him screaming now. How can you even like that git? He called Hermione a mudblood! I HATE YOU! I can't lose my friends over this, but I am just so depressed lately. I hate pretending to be fine. I just don't know what to do anymore." "Oh my. He didn't tell us cause he is afraid he'll lose us." "I didn't know what to do so I brought it to you. What re we supposed to do? He won't tell us and if he finds out I read this he'll kill me." "Ron, do you hate Harry now." "'ELL NO. Where did you get that idea?" "Harry thinks that you will hate him if he tells you. We have to show him that we won't hate. What did tonight's read." "I don't know I haven't read it yet." He said that, then he turned the page. "September 13th. I don't know if I can hold out any longer. I can barely fool myself. I feel like I'm dying. I think I am. I want to die. This is killing me. Even if I were to tell anyone how I feel I would be rejected. I can't go through with that." "I can't believe we couldn't see this Ron." "He was acting strange." "Strange. WE should have seen it before. Skipping meals lowering grades always quiet. It's so obvious but we didn't see it." "Wait it says that he wants to die. You don't think he, would he?" "He wouldn't do that, would he?" "He cant...he" "HE'S GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE!!!" Hermione screamed. "We can't let him Ron We CANT!" "Hermione chill! I don't think he would..." "But what if he does." "We won't let him! We are just gonna hafta show him how much he means to us. Deal?" "Deal." They shook hands. "So can I go back to bed now?" "Yes I have to return this anyway." Ron said standing and shutting the Journal. "Goodnight Hermione." "Good night Ron." She lay down and Ron pulled the sheets up around her neck and kissed her fore head. She giggled and he left the room to go back to bed.  
  
~ * ^ ^ * ~  
  
A/N Okay did you like it? I hope you did. There is a lot more to come so if you want it please review. When I get reviews it makes me want to write more!! I will update soon. Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOO SOORRRRYYYY! I wanted to update quicker but I havent had the time. I hope you liked it. Same stuff as before. Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione and I don't own any of it….sigh….J.K.R. is so darn lucky!

Harry rolled over in bed. "Ah Shit!" He yelled as he jumped from his bed. He was late again. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his robes and schoolbooks. Breakfast was over by now and he had about two minutes before his first class started. Potions. Not his favorite class yet he did enjoy that fact that Draco Malfoy sat infront of him. Draco Malfoy, the love of his life. He hated how much he loved him. It made him hate himself, but it couldn't be stopped. At first he thought he was going nuts, noticing Draco's hair and eyes. But then he realized he was obsessed with him.

"Harry!" He was jolted from his daydream while running down the hall. He jerked around to see Ron and Hermione running towards him.  
               "Are you bloody deaf mate?" Ron said to him while catching his breath. "We were calling you for at least a minute."

"Sorry, I just don't want to be late for potions."

"Well if you'd get out of bed when I woke you, you wouldn't miss breakfast."

"Ron!" Hermione lightly smacked him.

"Owe!"

"Oh that didn't hurt you, sissy."

"Guys we are going to be late!" Harry said turning around and walking towards the dungeons. 

"It doesn't matter. Snape will find some way to deduct points from Gryffindor."

                                                            ~ * ^ ^ * ~

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor."

"See harry, I told you." Ron whispered to harry who just rolled his eyes in response. Though he new Ron was right. Snape hated Harry, more than anything else it seemed. This time Harry had asked Ron for a quill. In his rush this morning he had forgot his. Harry sighed and tried to pay attention, but couldn't. For a beautiful blond was seated in front to his left. And that was all he could pay attention to. Snapes voice drifted away as he drifted into his own thought. ' Look at him. How can he sit there like nothing he does affects anyone? It sure as hell affects me. Just look at him, running his hair through his hair and now tucking it behind his ear. God I cant help but watch his every movement!'

"Harry, yoo-hoo. Earth to Harry Potter." Ron slowly waved his hand infront of Harry's face.

"Oh sorry Ron, I uh…"

"You weren't paying attention to class, that's what."

"Sorry, I got bored."

"Sure well class is almost over, want my notes?"

"You took notes?"

"'Mione's Idea, Not mine. Do you want them?"

"Sure." Ron slipped Harry his notes and Harry sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

                                                            ~ * ^ ^ * ~

Harry's day passed slower than imagined. In his second class, Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid asked him if he was feeling all right. Three times. 'I am really letting my guard slip' He thought to himself as he closed the door to his room. It was nice being able to flop down onto a bed of his own. The Dursleys never really gave Harry his own bedroom. Just Dudley's old room and it was never really his room because Dudley had free roam whenever he wanted. He plopped down onto his bed and sighed. He had about two hours till dinner. He had skipped lunch to copy the notes he had missed so he was actually quite hungry. He thoughts were drawn back to the blond beauty. 'I just cant stop thinking about him. Its driving me mad.' He deeply sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry jumped around to see Ron sitting on his bed.

"Oh Ron I didn't know you were here. Nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup…uh Ron?" Harry said while propping himself up with his elbows.

"Ya Harry."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well 'mione and I were talking, and now that Voldemorts gone well, you just seem different."

"How?"

"You…you look sad Harry. All the time."

"What?" Harry tried to sound like he knew nothing but his façade wasn't working.

"Harry, really. What's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know I wont get mad at you."

"Its harder than you think Ron. I want to tell you, I really do I just…cant."

"Okay, I can wait till you are ready to tell me."

"Thanks Ron."

"No prob. Id really love to stay and chat, but 'Mione wanted me to see her. Bye."

"Bye Ron." 

Ron walked from the room and shut the door behind him. He then walked down into the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"Nope, nothing. He is to bloody stubborn."

"He said nothing?"

"He said that he wonted to tell me and he said he would when he was ready."

"I think I'll go talk to him." She said standing from her chair. "Women can be more persuasive."

"Oh please." He sighed rolling his eyes at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him and then continued walking towards the stairs.

                                                            ~ * ^ ^ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I hope you liked the last chapter!! I did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own pocket lint.

Also DON'T FLAME ME Just wanted to say that. Thank you

Harry sighed as he rolled over. He then put his hands over his eyes and let out an aggravated moan. 'Is it that noticeable? I really must be slipping up. Probably only Hermione noticed and just asked Ron to ask me. I hope.' "Harry, Harry." Hermione's voice called up to him from the common room. "Harry can I talk to you please?"

"No." Harry called out then mentally slapped himself. 'How can I be so stupid now she definitely knows something's up.'

"Harry James Potter get down here NOW!" She screamed up the stairs. Figuring that there was no arguing with Hermione he let out an aggravated moan and walked to meet her.

"Yes?" He said as if he had no clue what she wanted. But he knew.

"Come on Harry." She said while grabbing his arm. "Lets go for a walk."

"How about not." He said very lightly hoping she didn't here him. But she did and she just rolled her eyes and pulled him through the common room and out the door. They walked down the hallway quite rapidly till she made her way to the changing stairways. Then like a mad dog she dragged Harry up three flights of stairs.

"Hermione, what's the rush?" He said while gasping for air. She  put her hand up and motioning him to stop. "What happened to you Hermione? You are racing like a mad horse." The stairway changed and he realized they were only on the second floor. As soon as it stopped Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm again and dragged him towards the girls bathroom. Which still happened to be vacant thanks to Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle." Hermione said as she pushed Harry over to the sinks.

"Hello Hermione. Hello Harry."

"Hi Myrtle." He said sitting next to the ground. 

Hermione turned around and faced Myrtle. "Myrtle, I was wondering. May I use the confines of your Laveretary for a few moments?"

"Sure 'mione." Myrtle let out a moan and plunged into a toilet. 

"What a way to exit." Harry said as wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now, if I may ask, What are we doing, pray tell?"

"We are going to talk about my second favorite person."

"Uh……Albus Dumbldore?"

"Nope."

"Then……who?"

"You of course."

"Oh……yay."

"Listen Harry." She said while she took a seat beside him. "I talked to Ron and he said you wouldn't tell him anything yet. And I am fine with that."

"You are?"

"Yes, however."

"However what."

"YOU WONT GET BY ME THAT EASILY! SPILL THE BEANS POTTER!"

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed nearly falling to the ground. He didn't know Hermione was capable of being mean let alone threatening.

"Now…" She said sitting back up and straightening her hair out. "What is bothering you Harry?"

"Um…nothing?" He said trying to be convincing.

"Not buying it." She said glaring at him. Man he was glad he hadn't gotten her mad before. She might of Hexed him. Harry took in a deep breath.

"What do you know already?" He said while hanging his head.

"Well…you can't get mad at Ron or I. It was actually a mistake. Um… yesterday, actually night, Ron awoke and couldn't sleep. He looked to see if you were awake but you weren't. He got up to move your Journal, which you must have fallen asleep writing in it and……"

"I read it Harry." Ron's voice came from behind the doorway. It sounded awful sad.

"You READ it. How Much?"

"Harry don't be mad at him please. I read some too after he woke me up."

"What did you read Ron?" Harry said glaring at his best friend. 

"September 9th Through the 13th." Ron said as he drew his gaze to the floor. He suddenly was extremely fascinated with its design.

"You guys read my personal Journal?!" He said standing and shouting at them. "How could you. I thought you were my friends!"

"Harry…" Ron said slowly looking up with tears riding the ridge of his eyes.

"We are your friends Harry. And we are worried about you." Hermione said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. He shook it off and glared at them

"Worried about me? Ya right." He said throwing his arms up into the air. Hermione caught a glimpse of something there.

"Harry, what's on your arm?" she said trying to control her anger.

"Shit." He said almost inaudibly.

"HARRY! What's on your WRIST!" 

"NOTHING!" 

She had tears streaming down her face as she grabbed his arm and pushed his cloak up to his elbow, and saw what she dreaded. "Harry…why?" She said running her hand softly across the top of the cuts on the under side of his wrist. Some already formed into scares and some fresh cuts. Only a day or two old. Crisscrossing in all directions.

Harry quickly pulled back his arm and pulled his cloak back onto his arm. "Its none of your concern Granger." He spoke coldly under his breath. Trying to scorn her with his very soul.

"Harry! How could you say that to her? And it is our concern if you're hurting yourself. We are your friends, Harry."

Harry spun around and glared at Ron. "If you are my friends then leave me the Hell alone!" Harry screamed pushing past Ron and running out the door.

"R…Ron, what a-are we going to-to do?" Hermione said collapsing into the arms of her boyfriend.

"I don't know Herm. I don't know." He stroked his hand through her hair and she cried onto his shoulder. Neither of them knowing what to do.

                                                            ~ * ^ ^ * ~

A/N Bad Harry, Bad. Uh…sorry bout that. Tune in next time for the next episode of Don't know why. Dun dun dun!


End file.
